


El amor es como un contrato, se renueva.

by cristinita9509



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristinita9509/pseuds/cristinita9509
Summary: Tony es un hombre de negocios bastante atractivo y con una gran fortuna. Sale con el oficial de policia Steve Rogers quien désde hace un tiempo ha estado distante. Su relación se ecuentra en un punto dónde Tony se pregunta si es adecuado continuar. Deciden tomarse un tiempo pero durante ese receso de la relacion, Stark encuentra una fascinación por un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes hipnotizantes; Loki. ¿El joven puede causar un cambio en el hombre de negocios? ¿Es sólo un mero disfrute mientras arregla las cosas con su pareja?





	1. Falta de convivencia.

Siempre lo mismo. La rutina diaria se la sabía de memoria, escuchaba como la puerta de la casa era abierta con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero obviamente se encontraba despierto. Esperando que por ésta vez su pareja dejara un momento de lado el trabajo y se quedara aunque sea diez minutos con él y darle como mínimo un abrazo cálido.

Pero no fue así, escuchó como sus pasos se alejaban cada vez más, dejándolo nuevamente sólo. Los minutos pasaron, quizá una media hora antes de levantarse y estirarse un poco, dejando que sus músculos se des tensaran. 

Había trabajo por hacer y no se iba a estar con lamentaciones todo el día. Tony Stark, un hombre bastante ocupado. Llevaba ya un año compartiendo su vida con el oficial de policia Steve Rogers un hombre rubio con imagen perfecta de hombre americano que llegó a robarle los pensamientos. 

Se dispuso a despojarse de toda prenda y se fue directo a la ducha, necesitaba sentir el frescor del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo. La música sonaba fuera del baño, le encantaba poder estar así, relajado en su hogar, claro que le gustaba más la idea de compartir la ducha con alguien más y probablemente terminar en la cama disfrutando del deseo carnal. 

Terminó de bañarse y salió desnudo sin la menor pizca de pudor, no había nadie y además estaba en su casa. Marcó un par de veces a su asistente para avisar que llegaría en una hora. Comenzó a arreglarse, siempre lucía trajes bastantes costosos, por más que insistia en que su pareja los utilizara también, se negaba. Ahora que se ponía a pensar minuciosamente, no recordaba haber visto a Steve casi nunca sin su traje de policia. Una molestia se hizo presente en la boca del estómago con ese pensamiento, de nuevo recordándole que el trabajo era más importante que ponerle atención. 

“Recapacitará, lo sé” Siempre pensando lo mismo. No sabía que esperaba, después de todo cuando se conocieron fue por un pequeño arresto que Stark tuvo. Ir manejando ebrio no era la mejor idea que había tenido, tampoco es que tuviese muy buenas ideas siempre, a excepción del trabajo, su cerebro funcionaba bien en los negocios. 

Cuando estuvo en la estación de policia no se preocupó por las consecuencias, tenía dinero y el dinero mueve gente que puede hacer que todo quede como un simple mal entendido. Veía pasar a las personas de lado a lado, notablemente ocupadas, los efectos del alcohol seguían presentes en él y no pudo evitar comenzar a coquetear con quien se pasara en frente, principalmente las mujeres que le pedían marcara su huella en vaya a saber que papeles, no le ponía mucha atención a eso. No tardaron mucho en decirle que el problema estaba a punto de resolverse, quizá su asistente se había hecho cargo de todo. Un oficial iba a escoltarlo a la salida, tiene recuerdos borrosos de él, pero no puede olvidar como el joven rubio le dijo que se haría cargo. 

Lo primero que hizo fue decirle su nombre y darle un sermón sobre el problema que pudo haber causado en las calles o a sí mismo. Tony no ponía mucha atención a las palabras que saltaban como murmullos, su mirada estaba fija en los labios rojizos que se movían mostrando esos dientes perfectamente blancos. Bueno, la perfección no existe, pero él aseguraba haberlo visto en él. No podía quejarse de verlo con el traje de policia en esos momentos, lo hacía lucir más atractivo. 

El oficial se despidió de él en la entrada, sugiriéndole ser más cuidadoso y la única respuesta de Stark fue si lo volvería a ver. –Espero que no en las mismas circunstancias- esa fue la respuesta que Steve le dio. Así fue, bueno, no del todo, fue detenido un par de veces más aunque por pequeñeces. Aprovechaba para charlar y simpatizar con el rubio, cosa que le funcionó aunque no fue fácil, no se dejaba coquetear.

El sonido de su telefono lo sacó de aquellos recuerdos, regresándolo a la realidad, meditando. ¿Seguía sintiéndose como en esa primera impresión? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, al menos lo intentó, pero es de esas preguntas que te persiguen el día entero.  
Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Se subió a uno de esos hermosos autos de lujo que tanto le encantaba presumir y manejó hasta unas oficinas donde lo esperaban en la recepción. 

Detestaba estar metido en la oficina con papeleos y juntas pero serviría de distracción para ver si su mente dejaba de lanzarle la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Por ello cuando su asistente le dijo que estarían en una reunión, no objetó nada. 

Se aburría, no es que no le importara lo que la otra persona decía, en realidad era una linda mujer con cabellera rubia que caía en forma de bucles sobre sus hombros y que decir de ese vestido algo ajustado para una junta de negocios, la chica le llamaba la atención pero sus palabras sonaban sosas. 

En sus manos tenía el telefono, esperando a que sonara ya sea por un mensaje o llamada, lo que fuera servía de excusa para salir un momento de la sala de reunión. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y no con un mensaje, no, era una llamada y nada más y nada menos que de su oficial de policia favorito. Pidió disculpas a lo presentes y les pidió un receso alegando que era una llamada urgente. 

Entró a su oficina para tener más privacidad, inhaló hondo pues hace días, podía asegurar que semanas, en las que Steve no le llamaba por telefono desde su trabajo. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al contestar con un simple hola. Pero no le duró mucho tiempo al escuchar la gran y magnifica razón por la cual su amante le hablaba. 

-Tony, siento avisarte por telefono pero creo que ésta noche no podré regresar a casa. Estamos en un operativo importante. Pasaré la noche aquí en la estación, por favor no te metas en problemas. 

-Si me metiera en problemas tendrías que verme en la estación ¿no? – su voz sonaba con fastidio, no era el mensaje más lindo que esperaba escuchar de su pareja. 

Escuchó como un suspiro se escapaba del otro lado de la línea, el rubio no estaba con ganas de contestarle al pelinegro. 

-Mira, hablamos mañana en la casa. 

Con eso colgó, dejando al mayor con una creciente furia en su interior. Se sentó en la silla de cuero dejando sus codos apoyados en el escritorio. 

Revolvió un poco su cabello. No era la primera vez que pasaba una noche sin él, sabía que era algo normal en su trabajo y que debía entenderlo, pero comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Antes, por lo menos el rubio se molestaba en decirle esas cosas de frente, y eso que se tomaba un descanso y pedía un remplazo de dos horas para oder ir a ver a Tony y no dejarlo sólo. Iba para besarlo, tocarlo, demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. 

Su furia fue remplazada por un sentimiento de tristeza. ¿Es qué ya no le era atractivo a su pareja? No, eso no podía ser, es decir, es Tony Stark. No cualquier persona tenía el privilegio de salir con él. Su riqueza lo destaca además de su atractivo. Un hombre coqueto por naturaleza que obtenía lo que quería. 

Pero aunque lo viera desde cualquier punto, su relación parecía desmoronarse. ¿Quería eso? No estaba ya seguro si luchar por salvar su relación era buena idea. 

Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó del asiento. Tenía que regresar a la reunión. Ya tendría tiempo de meditar durante la noche.


	2. Falta de comunicación.

Las manecillas del reloj sonaban haciendo un eco en la habitación. ¿Por qué tenía ese reloj si normalmente maneja digitales? Claro, por Steve. Sin darse cuenta su habitación estaba llena de objetos que a su parecer eran anticuados pero que al policía le gustaban. Recuerda como una vez compró un exprimidor de naranja manual cuando prefería uno eléctrico pero como su pareja quería el manual por el simple hecho de que aseguraba que de esa forma haría el jugo con más amor, lo compró.

Respiraba hondo, sus ropas del trabajo habían sido cambiadas y ahora llevaba sólo unos boxers puestos. Sentado a la orilla de la cama, notando por completo la ausencia del calor ajeno que extrañaba. Ni siquiera una llamada había recibido después de que le aviso en la oficina que no llegaría esa noche. ¿Realmente era por trabajo? No quería creer en que Steve lo estuviera engañando, pero había muchas mujeres lindas a su alrededor. Como esa chica pelirroja que parecía estar interesada en él.

-Creo que se llama Natasha...su apellido era Romanov, creo.- se levantó en la búsqueda de su portátil. No es que fuese a buscar datos de la mujer, tal vez un poco, pero es que sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y ni siquiera entendía por que. No tenía razones para sospechar de ella o de Steve, estaba hecho un mar de dudas.

Dejó la computadora de lado, se acostó a mitad de esa enorme cama y se dio vuelta para quedar boca abajo. Hacerle una pequeña llamada no estaba mal ¿Vedad? No es que fuese molestia, además ¿No es él quién debería llamarlo? Ladeo la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, parecía una boba adolescente, levantó el rostro dejando ver un poco revuelto su cabello que se había frotado contra las sábanas. Se paró y estiró un poco el cuerpo. Intentaría dormir, esa sería la mejor forma de dejar que el tiempo pasara.

Mientras él se acomodaba en la suavidad de las sábanas, en la delegación de policia, el rubio hacía papeleo, más informes sobre lo que había estado sucediendo durante la semana. Su cuerpo lucía algo tenso, sus manos se movían rápido sobre el teclado. De vez en cuando movía su cuello de lado, intentando quitar un poco esa tensión que se acumulaba pero no servía de nada. Justo en esos instantes recordaba como en ocasiones Tony se las daba de masajista. Una vez antes de dormir, lo tomó por sorpresa y le quitó la camisa para poder dejarlo boca abajo sobre la cama. Se sentó en la parte baja de su espalda y le esparció lo que al parecer era aceite de almendras, o al menos ese es el olor que recuerda. 

Imaginaba el movimiento que esas manos algo callosas hacían sobre sus hombros y espalda. Sus ojos se cerraron ante la idea de tener esas fuertes manos sobre él aunque algo lo desconcertó, sentía las manos pero no eran grandes y mucho menos fuertes. ¿Pequeñas y suaves? Abrió los ojos y se topó con que la joven pelirroja estaba dándole un masaje o al menos eso intentaba por que no tenía la fuerza suficiente. 

Carraspeó la garganta y retiró las manos de la joven. Ésta caminó para poder quedar frente a su escritorio. 

-¿Sucede algo señorita Romanov? – hablaba de la forma más seria posible.

-Sólo intentaba darle un poco de relajación. Ha estado aquí todo el día, ni siquiera salió a comer. ¿Acaso nadie lo espera en casa?- esa pregunta la hizo con interés y fijó su mirada en la boca rojiza del rubio quien sólo se dedicó a continuar escribiendo mientras la escuchaba.

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de la vida personal. Hay trabajo que hacer. Hemos estado saliendo a varios operativos y nadie a dejado reportes al jefe. En una hora salimos a otro y de suma importancia, así que quiero aligerar la carga de trabajo para que más tarde no tenga que quedarme tanto tiempo aquí. 

La joven fruncía los labios al verse ignorada, ni por que había desabotonado un poco la camisa para dar a notar su escote el rubio le hacía caso. 

-¿A dónde iremos? Sólo sé que tenemos que esperar ordenes. 

-Bueno entonces mejor acátese a lo que te dijeron. Espere las ordenes, además yo tampoco sé con certeza a dónde vamos. Y si eso es todo, hágame un favor y vaya a revisar una documentación que llegó hace media hora, necesita ser archivada. – finalizó con una sonrisa a la que la chica no pudo negarse, aunque tampoco fue a hacer el trabajo con el mejor de los ánimos. 

Sólo de nuevo, miraba la hora en la pantalla sin detener sus dedos. Soltó un suspiro, deseaba estar en la cama y poder descansar. Ya tenía varias semanas en las que no descansaba muy bien por el trabajo. Si no salía tarde, entraba muy temprano o ambas. El estrés lo tenía a tope. 

-Rogers.- la voz masculina le llamó la atención, así que dejó el teclado y volteó la cabeza para fijar su mirada en la entrada de aquel lugar atiborrado de escritorios, archiveros y teléfonos. 

-¿Sucede algo señor? - el hombre de piel oscura se le acercó sin quitar la expresión seria que adornaba su rostro. 

-Sólo vengo a decirte que después de esta noche quiero que tomes un descanso. Has estado día y noche aquí, ya ni siquiera pasas tiempo en tu casa. No quiero que te presiones por la oferta que se te hizo para subir de rango.

-Lo sé señor, pero no me estoy sobre esforzando. 

-De igual forma, debes tomarte aunque sea una semana. No debes dejar que el trabajo afecte tu vida personal. - la mano de su superior se posó en uno de sus hombros. Él era el único que estaba al tanto de su relación con Tony, no por que se lo haya contado, se vio descubierto. Aunque tampoco le pidió que ocultase nada, aún así no difundió la noticia.

-Tendré su propuesta en mente.- el hombre se retiró. ¿Tanto era el tiempo que le dedicaba al trabajo que su jefe tiene que decirle que descanse? Ahora que reflexionaba, si tenía muy abandonado a su amante, pero le veía mucha importancia a todo lo que sucedía en su área laboral. 

Suspiró pesadamente, hace varios días que no compartía bien una noche con su amante. Comenzaba a considerar la idea de tomarse el descanso. Quizá si le comentaba al pelinegro sobre eso, él se tomaría descanso también y así poder pasar un rato juntos. La idea comenzaba a gustarle. Pasó otro rato anotando algunas cosas hasta que su compañero llegó por él.

-¿Vamos? – ambos se sonreían mientras el rubio asentía. Al menos le tocaba tener de compañero a su amigo, así los casos eran más cómodos. 

Apagó el teléfono, no quería que nada lo interrumpiera durante ese rato, además de que ya era tarde y no pensaba en que podía recibir alguna llamada. Cual equivocado estaba. Sin saber que la soledad corroía al pelinegro que postrado en la cama no dejaba de marcar aquel número esperando escuchar algo más que la linea de espera. 

La bebida siempre era buen acompañante en esos momento, aunque no la más recomendable. Tony tomó algo de ron antes de decidir dejar de marcar, creyéndose ignorado. No dejó escapar lágrimas, sólo se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento si la cosa va lenta, pero es que quiero que se cree el problema, no van a terminar así de la nada. Espero actualizar pronto :3


	3. Una muy comunicativa charla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, lamento demasiado la demora. A decir verdad hasta a mi me enoja no tener tiempo para mis fanfics, espero disfruten.

Sólo el entrar a la habitación causó que el hedor escociera en sus fosas nasales, el olor del alcohol era fuerte. Se negaba a creer que eso había sido su culpa, si, admitía haber ignorado las llamadas telefónicas de Tony, pero no podía tener el teléfono encendido en medio de un operativo.

 

No tuvo que buscarlo, era más que obvio que continuaba bajo las sábanas. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarlo, no podría contra la mirada que le lanzase. Poco apoco se fue retirando las prendas del uniforme, aún faltaban veinte minutos para que la alarma sonara y el día de su amante comenzara. Se dirigió al baño y se metió bajo la regadera. 

 

El agua relajaba sus músculos, estresado por el trabajo y las preocupaciones de la vida íntima no ayudaban a que su cuerpo quitara la tensión por completo. Tenían que hablar, sólo necesitaba que su novio le tuviese paciencia un poco más, mientras llegaba a tan anhelado puesto. A veces se sentía inferior, claro que era de esperarse siendo únicamente un oficial de policía que salía con un magnate. No quería ese sentimiento, era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo, era un hombre y ver que no aportaba ni la mitad de lo que Stark hacía lo hacía sentirse por debajo, como si por fin comprendiera aquello llamado clases sociales.

 

No tardó ni quince minutos en estar aseado y vestido, tenía planeado dormir, pero prefirió preparar algo para el desayudo. ¿Hace cuánto no se toma el tiempo de desayunar con Tony? Ya no importaba, no podía regresar el tiempo, pero si podía enfocarse en el presente. Sus dotes culinarios no eran como los de un chef profesional, pero se defendía. Un fresco jugo de naranja siempre era bueno por las mañanas, un par de panqueques con miel y unas pastillas para la resaca complementaban el desayuno en la bandeja que planeaba llevar a la habitación.

 

Escuchó a lo lejos como la puerta del baño era cerrada, probablemente el de cabellera oscura ya estuviese dándose un baño, eso sí estaba en su mejor condición, esperaba que no hubiese bebido mucho. 

 

Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de ir al cuarto, la mesita junto a la cama era perfecta para depositar la bandeja, tomó las pastillas y el jugo para que al entrar el mayor las tomara. Cosa que no tardó en suceder.   
La mirada de Tony era neutra, no sabía si la visión era real o un sueño, quizá seguía siendo efecto del alcohol ingerido, pero le dio igual, tomó las pastillas que el rubio le ofrecía aun estando con la toalla envolviendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño, podía ver la cara de Rogers sonreírle, una de esas sonrisas que escondían culpabilidad, pero no sentía nada. ¿Habrá siquiera intentado llamarle después de que él lo intentó durante la noche? No lo creía y francamente tampoco lo esperaba ya.

 

-No creí que te vería esta mañana, con lo ocupado que parecías pensé que tendría la casa sola por dos días como mínimo. 

 

Se sintió algo estúpido al decir eso, ni siquiera unos buenos días, pero era tarde para retirarlo, así se sentía y no iba a esconderlo.

 

-Tony, ya sabes como es mi trabajo. No era mi intención dejarte sólo. Pudimos resolver las cosas más rápido lo que me ayudó a estar aquí temprano. Incluso tuve tiempo de prepararte algo de jugo.

 

\- ¿Si? Bueno, gracias por el interés, pero tengo una cita para desayunar con un inversionista. – Una clara mentira, pero no tenía ganas de quedarse con Steve esa mañana, sus ojos aún le ardían y temía que verlo de frente causara que sus lágrimas se desbordaran nuevamente. El dolor en su pecho era continuó, un desayuno no podía arreglar lo que había iniciado hace semanas. 

 

-Tony, por favor. Quiero que entiendas, esto es importante para mí, sé que te he tenido muy abandonado, pero ya verás que…

 

\- ¿Qué veré? Por lo que sé, ese puesto que tanto quieres te mantendrá tan o más lejos de lo que ya estás. No comprendo tu idea de querer ganar más, no nos hace falta nada. – intentaba que sus palabras saliesen sin subir tanto el tono de voz, pero era difícil. Dejó a medias la atadura de la corbata intentando calmarse.   
-Es fácil para ti decir eso cuando eres el dueño de la empresa, no es lo mismo para mí. Mira yo…- bufó con la nariz. Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, no había dormido y lo que esperaba fuese un desayuno tranquilo se convirtió en una pelea matutina. Inhaló profundo dejando ir el aire con lentitud. Se acercó al mayor e hizo que lo mirase a los ojos. – No quiero discutir contigo Tony, lo sabes. - Ver esos ojos irritados hizo que un nudo se formara en su garganta. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? No lo parecía. 

 

-Llego tarde a la junta. – se retiró sin dejar de sentir la irada del rubio sobre él, no se había jactado de que cambió su excusa. Se terminó de arreglar lo más rápido que pudo y se fue, dejando al menor sólo. No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando sintió el vibrar de su teléfono, un mensaje, sólo eso. 

“Llega temprano hoy, prepararé la cena.” 

 

Se vio sonriendo estúpidamente por ese mensaje que parecía ser más una nota. No quería aferrarse a eso. Ambos tenían lo que restaba de horas antes de la cena para acomodar sus ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se con certeza cuando será la próxima actualización, esto lo escribí anoche en un arranque de inspiración y además tenía un lap cerca. Lamento si encontraron faltas de ortografía, no lo revisé. :3 Gracias por leer


	4. We need time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Siento tanto que haya pasado mucho tiempo para poder subir otro capítulo, :c el año pasado no tuve los mejores días y que decir de este año que me ha sucedido cada cosa. Como sea, decidí que hoy tenia que escribir algo y subirlo por que no es justo dejar una historia a medias :3 Asi que espero lean y les guste, tambien disculpe me si encuentran faltas de ortografía, no lo revisé muy bien. Y espero no estar tan oxidada en esto de escribir

Durante el resto del día no pudo sacarse la idea de una deliciosa cena con un vino de excelente cosecha. Una sonrisa boba lo acompañó a la junta que resultó ser cierta. 

 

No quería ilusionarse tampoco, faltaban un par de horas para irse a su hogar y aún dudaba de ciertas cosas como seguir adelante con Rogers. Si, Rogers, por que en esos instantes donde su enojo aún no se disipaba no podía llamarlo por su nombre. 

 

La cosa no era la atracción sexual, esa seguía acompañándolo. Por que con todo y enojo admitía que le encantaba el cuerpo del rubio. Pero algo más faltaba, ese sentimiento que te causa mariposas en el estómago se iba disipando y ya no sabía si era el único en esa relación que se sentía así. 

 

No se dio cuenta en que momento se vio manejando a casa, cuando quiso ver ya se encontraba a un par de calles. Decidió parar en una pastelería y comprar una pequeña tarta de nuez. 

 

Iba a tomar el ascensor cuando se paró a inhalar un par de veces. ¿De verdad estaría Steve esperándolo? ¿La cena transcurriría bien? ¿Qué tal y el silencio se volvía demasiado incómodo? 

 

Sus dudas comenzaban a hacerle una mala jugada. Llegó por fin, sus pies rozando la entrada de su para nada humilde hogar. Abrió la puerta y se dio paso a la estancia. Estaban las luces prendidas, y eso creía que era buena señal. 

 

De pronto un olor lo invadió todo, sus pies no pudieron evitar conducirlo hacia aquella exquisitez.

 

¿Qué diablos estaba preparando? Sentía un poco de picante en el ambiente. Tal vez una pasta, aquellas que no necesitan más que una salsa por encima. O quizá una de esas lasañas de las que tanto solía presumir. 

 

Lo encontró, con un delantal amarrado a la cintura. Sus brazos se movían con agilidad y logró escuchar unos ligeros murmullos, quizá una vieja canción que el rubio cantaba para si.

 

Dudaba de meterse o no por completo en ese ambiente, no quería interrumpir al rubio mientras cocinaba. Por un momento en su mente pasaron varios recuerdos de algo parecido; los dos de esa forma, cuando Steve llegaba más temprano del trabajo y le tenía la cena lista, todo con la excusa de que algo hecho en casa era mejor y que apesar de que a veces Tony se negaba a la idea de comer siempre en casa, siempre terminaba repitiendo los platillos. 

 

Respiró hondo, inundando sus fosas nasales con aquel maravilloso olor de nuevo. No hizo ruido alguno y retrocedió sus pasos para ir a su habitación. Lo dejaría un poco más de tiempo a solas, por el momento aprovecharía para refrescarse tanto en cuerpo como en mente. 

 

Steve no había pasado desapercibido el sonido de la puerta, supo de inmediato que Tony había regresado y que hasta hace un momento lo estaba observando. Estaba feliz, quizá hoy todo quedaría claro, estaba haciendo una cena exquisita, una lasaña y unas cremas que sabia que su amante no resistía. Aprovecharía el momento para sacar sus cartas y explicarle al mayor que todo iría bien, que luego del ascenso tomaría varios dias libres, que no tenía que preocuparse por que lograrían sacar su relación a flote. Si, esperaba que todo funcionara. 

 

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que por fin Tony se dio valor para entrar a su cocina. El rubio lo vio pero no dijo nada, dedicándole únicamente una sonrisa al ver que el de cabellera oscura dejaba una tarta en una de las barras. 

 

-Veo que te encargaste del postre. - no encontraba que más decir en ese momento y no quería tentar el humor del mayor. 

 

-Pensé que si no iba a cocinar al menos podía traer algo. - su voz no sonaba muy alegre pero tampoco estaba enojado y para Steve eso era buena señal. Lo observó de reojo mientras Tony sacaba algunos platos y cubiertos para colocarlos en la mesa. 

 

Cuando terminó de cocinar, apagó el horno y la estufa. Tenía que dejar que la lasaña se enfriase un poco. Se dispuso a salir de la cocina y le dijo a su amante que se refrescaría un poco antes de servir la cena. 

 

Tony sólo asintió, sentía una extraña oleada de nervios dentro, no sabía si era para bien o para mal. Esperaba que fuera para lo primero. 

****  
La cena transcurría tranquila, pero sobretodo se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de decir palabra alguna que no se refiriera a la comida. 

 

Como siempre desde que Tony estaba con el rubio, le alabó la comida. La verdad era que si estaba deliciosa, hace tiempo que no comía algo preparado por el policía. Pero cada que pensaba en que tenía que decir algo más, una copa de vino se dirigía a sus labios y se tragaba las palabras junto con el líquido. 

 

No fue si no hasta el momento en que el postre fue servido que Steve tomó aire y rompió el silencio, intentando disipar la tensión entre ambos. 

 

-¿Es raro verdad? Siento como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que cenamos juntos. - sonrió un poco, mostrando sus dientes.

 

El de cabellera oscura quería decirle que en realidad podía decirle los días exactos, pero se lo guardó. 

 

-Si, se siente como algo nostálgico. - partió un pedazo de la tarta y la dirigió a su boca para saborearla intentando no poner atención a ese ardor que comenzaba a sentir en el estómago.

 

-Tony, me gustaría comentarte algo.- el rubio no había probado bocado alguno del postre todavía, pero no le importaba. Para él era más importante comentarle a su pareja lo que tenía planeado, muy dentro de su ser creía que esos días que se tomaría de vacaciones serían efectivos para arreglar su relación con el magnate. Para la pena de Steve, estaba completamente equivocado.

 

Empezó explicándole como su jefe le había hecho la oferta de tomarse unos dias libres y como pensaba que debían pasarlos, no dejaba de sonreír con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Le explicaba como su compañero lo cubriría con el papeleo de las oficinas y que incluso podría empezar a intentar a hacerse un hueco entre cada semana para poder tener más cenas como las de ahora. 

 

Habló sin parar, incluso el aire se le iba y tenía que retomarlo con grandes bocanadas. Pero entre tanto, Tony estaba más que ausente del asunto, si, de algún modo su mente estaba recolectando la información, pero poco le importaba. El ardor de su estómago lo sentía subir hasta su garganta hasta que no pudo más y se levantó de la mesa corriendo hasta el baño, encerrándose ahí. 

 

Steve no supo que sucedió, se quedó quieto un momento para después levantarse y seguirlo, tocando la puerta preguntándole si estaba bien.

 

-Tony...¿Quieres que te traiga algo de agua? ¿Algún anti ácido? - el rubio hablaba despacio no queriendo perturbar demasiado al pelinegro ya que aún podía escuchar sus arcadas.

 

Mientras en el baño, Tony continuaba echando hasta el desayuno. Cuando su cuerpo decidió darle un descanso logró responderle al rubio, diciéndole que le llevase algo de tomar. 

 

La situación se estaba yendo de control, el ardor no era casualidad, y la cena no tenía ningún irritante. Simplemente su cuerpo había acumulado demasiado enojo, su cuerpo lo resentía. No podía continuar así. Necesitaba hablar con Steve urgentemente. 

 

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que escuchó el leve toque de la puerta, abrió y tomó con gusto el vaso que le ofrecían para tomar lentamente, dejando que el agua fresca pasara por su garganta y le quitara la irritación. 

 

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo daño la cena? - si, el rubio de notaba realmente preocupado y por un breve segundo Tony pensó en dejar las cosas como hasta ahora, pero su parte racional tomó el control; la decisión estaba tomada. 

 

-Necesitamos hablar Rogers.  
****  
-Una noche, eso es todo lo que te pido. ¿Acaso es tan difícil para ti dejarme tranquilo? 

 

-No exageres, son sólo cosas inofensivas. 

 

Dos horas, eso es aproximadamente lo que el par llevaba discutiendo. Ambos se encontraban en un pent-house de uno de los más lujosos departamentos de Manhattan. 

 

Al parecer no llevaban mucho de haberse mudado, no es como si tuviesen cajas por todas partes o muebles fuera de lugar, el dinero mueve a la gente y todo quedó acomodado en un día. Lo único que daba a conocer a esos jóvenes como nuevos en la ciudad era el hecho de que ni siquiera habían salido de su nuevo hogar, por que no conocían nada. 

 

-Mira Loki, si nuestro padre nos mandó a vivir aquí juntos es para que comiences a tomar más madurez y dejes de hacer travesuras. No eres más un niño. 

 

El joven de cabellera oscura viró sus hermosos ojos verdes y soltó un pequeño bufido antes de cruzar los brazos.

 

-Querrás decir TÚ padre. No tengo nada que ver con él. - el joven tomó asiento a la orilla de su cama ya que se negaba a seguir de pie en su propia habitación. 

 

No era su culpa estar aburrido y tampoco lo era el hecho de que Thor fuera el único cerca con el cual podía intentar matar ese aburrimiento. 

 

-¿Y acaso nuestra madre tampoco cuenta?- ahí estaba, Thor siempre sacaba a Frigga a sabiendas de que el pelinegro no diría nada en contra de ella, después de todo ha sido la única que lo trato de forma tan especial. 

 

Loki se negó a responder y prefirió acostarse, dejándole en claro a su hermano que no haría nada por lo que restaba de la noche. 

 

-Mira Loki, mañana podemos salir y explorar éste lugar. Mientras me prometas mantener la compostura. 

 

El joven sonrió, le gustaba la idea de salir, de ver que cosas ofrecía Manhattan. Quizá encontraría algún club que valiera la pena y buscar a alguien con quien divertirse. Si, Loki definitivamente necesitaba a alguien para distraerse.   
****  
Su quijada se apretaba mientras intentaba contenerse para no saltar y decir algo. Steve no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Era acaso una mala pesadilla? ¿Porqué Tony hablaría así? No, no podía ser cierto. 

 

-Steve, di algo por favor. - su cabeza estaba gacha, habían regresado al comedor para poder hablar con calma, sin embargo la charla fue más allá de lo que el magnate pensaba y terminó por decir todo lo que sentía al respecto de la relación. 

 

-¿Qué quieres que diga Tony?- sus ojos se veían acuosos, le costaba cada vez más contener las lágrimas que yacían en ellos. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, no sabía que hacer con las manos y optó por doblar y apretar la servilleta de tela que hace minutos se posaba en la mesa.

 

-Steve...quiero que me entiendas.

 

-Y yo quiero que me entiendas tú a mi. ¿Cómo crees que me siento en este momento? No es sólo el hecho de que me pidas un tiempo, es el hecho de enterarme que te he hecho sufrir. ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo eso? - el oficial de policía no soportaba más, las lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas, alguna que otra goteaba desde su quijada para dejar su marca en el mantel. Era un sentimiento horrible, Steve sentía un dolor en el pecho que rogaba por salir. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño a su pareja? ¿Tanto se había enfrascado en el trabajo? ¿Cuándo empezaron a cambiar las cosas? Todo eso lo estaba matando. Ahora comprendía por que una cena no lo arreglaría todo, el daño era demasiado, había apartado a su compañero- ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto Tony?- habló más para sí, el silencio continuó por un rato más hasta que sus sollozos se fueron calmando. 

 

Era duro para ambos, nada les garantizaba que un tiempo separados arreglaría las cosas, por la mente de Steve no dejaba de rondar el pensamiento de que era algo definitivo, que Tony no se permitiría regresar con él y lo del tiempo era sólo para no hacer la ruptura más dolorosa. 

 

Ninguno quería moverse de sus lugares, de algún modo sabían que en cuanto se levantaran las cosas terminarían y Tony en lo más profundo de sus ser mantuvo la esperanza de que este no fuera el fin, pero de igual forma sabía que tenia que enfrentar la realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué piensan? Sólo inclui ese pedacito de Loki y Thor pues por que de ellos se va a tratar la mayor parte del siguiente cap, podremos ver a Loki en busca de diversión y no de la sana.


End file.
